


Hit and Run

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mutant Reader, Non-Canonical Violence, Possessive Behavior, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: A new monster. A new mutant? Well, not exactly a mutant, he's still pretty human. At least, physically.





	1. Hit Out Of The Blue

"What  _are_  you?"

The smaller being only smirked, his sharp teeth glinting red with blood that dripped down his chin. His bright, neon pink eyes flashed dangerously through his bright blue hair - stained in red. His hands and fingers twitched in impatience almost begging to wrap around the human's neck.

"You're worst nightmare," he hissed.

The screams were cut off barely a second after they started, bones cracking loudly in their place.

 _"Five new bodies discovered severed and torn to unrecognition today,_ " the news stated.

Raph practically dropped the remote in disgust and surprised. The screen only revealed PG pictures of the evidence and crime scene - the bodies and most blood weren't shown. Mikey made a noise behind Raph but the red-masked turtle made no move to pay attention to him.

Leo, sitting closer to the t.v., leaned back on his hands. "Who would  _do_  such a thing?"

"A psychotic person," Donnie replied, "insane, mentally disturbed, schizophrenic - there are many possibilities."

_"No fingerprints, weapon, or leads have been found on the sight but the police are sure the killer didn't use a weapon and instead their hands."_

"How do you kill someone with just your hands?" Mikey inquired, tilting his head.

Raph sneered, "Really sharp nails and strong arms."

Donnie paced around, holding his T-phone tightly as he waited for a response from April - just to make sure she was alright. There was a thing going around and killing people - he just needed the mental relief that she was okay and alive. 

<3 April O'Neil <3

_Don't worry. I'm okay. At school, so I can't talk much._

Don nodded, although knew she couldn't see it, and put the phone away, joining his brothers in front of the T.V. "So, how do you suppose we stop this guy?" He asked.

Mikey jumped down and sat next to Leo, waiting for instructions. Or for the correct time to throw the water balloon, he held behind his back.

"Well, first, we need to figure out who this guy is before we try and stop him," the leader said, "after we find him, we'll figure out a way to catch him and turn him in or something."

The four brothers jumped as the loud clacking of a staff against the concrete floor echoed through the lair. "Absolutely not!" Master Splinter shouted, "You will not go out against this being under any circumstances. This thing is too dangerous."

Raph tried to butt in and compromise, and persuade, but was shut down immediately. They said nothing else and followed Splinter into the dojo to train for the night.

~~~

April groaned, rubbing her temples. The stupid worksheet was stressing her out and it was due at the end of the hour. It was bullshit, considering it was about twenty pages long, double-sided, and math. She honestly almost understood nothing.

"Need a lil help?"

The small, blue-haired boy sat under April's desk, hiding from the teacher, looked up at her with innocent, wide, green eyes. He was a little strange, everyone could agree to that, but he was adorable and cute and April just couldn't help but smile at his question.

She helped him into the seat and shrugged. "If you know how to explain all the problems, yes, that would be great."

The boy bared his teeth in a smile - the sharper [canines](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/96/7c/a0967c945e381dad33b888efea298bbc.jpg) on both top and bottom rows a bit intimidating - and scooted closer to point out the problem April was stuck on.

It was almost like puberty didn't hit him yet. The boy was 5 feet tall, had a pretty thin body, acted childish, but in all, was still adorable. April caught herself from touching his hair, it started as a dark blue around the roots and gradually faded to a light brown towards the tips; it reached the tip of his nose, covering both eyes - even when he tried to brush it out of the way - covered his ears and just barely brushed his neck. The colors complimented his green eyes nicely.

The boy noticed April's hesitated movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "If you wanna touch my hair, you can. I like it when people play with my hair, feels nice."

The only thing April could think of when she let a lock of the hair slide through her fingers was  _soft_. Like, holy hell, this boy's hair was kinda thick, soft, and smooth. Damn. April found herself ignoring the paper and petting the kid. He had closed his eyes and began leaning on her, slowly adding more of his weight as she kept threading her fingers over his head.

Both jumped as the bell sounded, moving away from each other on instinct. The boy muttered sorry, flashed a smile, and ran back to his own seat to gather his stuff. April watched as he ran out the door, slowly gathering her own stuff and sheepishly turning in the half-finished work. Luckily, it was Friday and this was her last class so she didn't have to deal with the teacher after it.

Maybe she could hang out with the guys today, train with Master Splinter. Sounded so much better than sitting in at her Aunt's empty house.

Deciding on what she would do while she gathered her stuff, April almost missed the small boy standing near her locker, looking a little hopeful, yet anxious, until she almost ran over him.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, dude!" April apologized.

The boy just waved it off with a smile and followed April as she started to leave. "I never introduced myself... I'm Wilder!" The small boy beamed up at the taller female and held out his hand.

She smiled and shook it, introducing herself. "April. You have a unique name, I like it."

"Thanks," he smiled, "my mom gave it to me for my birthday."

It took a few moments but April registered what he said and started laughing. "That was... that was clever."

Wilder beamed at that and continued to follow her. "Are you free this evening, can we hang out??" He sounded so hopeful...

It practically broke April's heart to reply, "Sorry, I have plans already. I'm hanging out with a few other friends..." She realized how rude that sounded as it left her mouth.

"At your house?" Wilder asked instead, no hint of sorrow in his voice.

April nodded.

He smiled and waved, turning the opposite way. "Okay, have fun!" He bounded off with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

The redhead waited until he rounded a corner before she moved, walking a bit further to a different manhole and jumping down, after struggling to get it open. The smell of sewer water and crap everywhere was something she more or less got used to over the months. She didn't have to think about where she was going, the route practically embedded in her mind as her feet strode to her destination.

In practically no time, as it felt like, April was at the lair. By the sounds of the guys fighting, she could only guess they were training but it was cut short as they finished and headed out, exhausted. Mikey was first to see her and run over for a hug - despite being sweaty which slightly bothered the human female - which alerted the other three. They all greeted her in their own way and went to do their own thing, besides Donnie, who stood awkwardly.

"You live in a pretty weird place but, despite the smell, it's pretty cool."

All guards went up, weapons out, as everyone searched for the owner of the voice. Mikey grabbed April and pulled her behind him in protection, scanning the entrance to the lair.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm unarmed and not gonna hurt you. Oh, and I'm up here."

All eyes glanced up at the upside down boy, who seemed to be holding himself up by his knees on a pipe over the entrance.

"April, hey, don't you live that way, above ground?"

A caramel arm dropped down, as well as that side of his shirt, and he pointed towards one way, tilting his head.

April blushed and rubbed her neck in embarrassment before realization set it. "Are you stalking me?!"

Wilder shrugged. "Nope. Just pretty observant. I got curious when you went a different way than your house, especially through the sewers - which is a pretty dangerous place to go through-" he stopped and eyed the four mutants, "-ah, not because of you guys, I mean like the homeless people, sometimes rapists, and murderers. Some hide down here just to stay out of sight of the police and other people. And it's easy to get lost in here. Sorry, I'm rambling and getting a headache."

He disappeared when he curled back up but the drop was a little clumsier than he planned. Everyone flinched when he fell the ten feet to the ground on his side but Wilder got up like nothing happened and brushed his side off, rubbing his arm a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Leo quizzed, raising his katanas again.

Wilder raised his hands in surrender. "Curious about where April was going and kinda concerned. I mean, there's a serial killer on the loose - anyone should be concerned when someone goes into the sewers alone." He turned to April and beamed innocently. "Can I hang out with you guys, pleeeeaaasse?"

Clasping his hands in front of his chest, he pleaded, shifting from foot to foot. April gave in and sighed. "Fine."

"Wait," Mikey said, "you know about the killer?"

Wilder shrugged. "Who doesn't? Some people are calling him a hero since he's only, seemingly, targeting rapists, other murderers, abusers, and pedophiles," he informed.

"And how do you know all this?" Leo asked, pointing the katanas at the boy.

"It's all over the news," he replied. Wilder bounded down the steps and beamed at April, who could only sigh and smile back.

Leo and Raph finally, reluctantly, put their weapons away and left to do their own thing - Leo heading to meditate and Raph to the punching bag. Mikey grabbed Wilder's arm and dragged him to the pinball machine, practically bouncing around.

Wilder stared in awe at the machine, having not seen something like that in an arcade for a while since computerized everything took over. "Where did you guys get a pinball machine?!" He exclaimed, itching to play it but he held his ground.

"Found it," Mikey replied, "You play? Cause we should totally go against each other and see who can get a higher score."

April smiled at the two as they got along easily, leaving to Donnie's lab to work on homework while they played around. The two greeted each other distractedly, the human going to sit against the wall on the floor to work while the terrapin continued to work on his project.

Donnie twirled his pencil impulsively, staring down at the map of New York thoughtfully. "How do you know this kid?"

"He goes to my school," April replied, "never really talked to him until today, though. Normally, he likes to keep to himself and hates when people go up to talk to him or tries to sit near him. It's... odd." She just shrugged and went back to her paper. "He really likes his hair being touched and head scratched."

The turtle nodded slowly, still staring down at the map - he had marked down where the murders had happened and so far, it had been mostly around Manhatten - meaning the killer was somewhere there. Only one or two murders happened outside of Manhatten. None of them happened in a pattern, every murder seemed to be random and in any place that was abandoned. He hummed and tapped the pencil on the table. 

"What's this?"

Donnie practically jumped out of his shell and smacked the kid with his Bo staff if Wilder hadn't ducked. He muttered a sorry and rubbed his arm sheepishly, standing up again. Donnie realized how short he was, only reaching up to his elbow. He had to be around five feet tall and compared to Donnie being close to six feet, he was a midget. "It's a map of all the murders that happened in New York. So far, they've only happened here in Manhattan."

Wilder leaned on the table, looking at the map considerately. "They don't have a pattern of where they murder," he pointed out.

"Which is where I'm lost," Donnie muttered, "They only murder in abandoned places away from other people and it's never just one or two people every time. It varies from one person murdered to five people at once."

The boy pointed to a different building, not marked, and tapped it a few times. "That's an abandoned storage house. I've been there a few times when I'm looking for a place of solitude but there are so many spots where the killer can hide the bodies or hide from people. It has that illusional look where it seems small from the outside but it's so much bigger on the inside. Almost no one lives around there, too. It's one of the Purple Dragons' hideouts but they're hardly ever there at night, which gives the killer a perfect opportunity to sneak in, drag others in and kill them. From what I've heard, his style is messy - he rips out their jugular and what's been stated by some officers, it's bitten out, he just rips them apart-" He stopped talking, shoulders raising as he lowered his head. "Oh, uh... sorry... I talk too much sometimes and that was getting too graphic." He laughed nervously.

Donnie was intrigued. "You.. know a lot about this."

"I have a spot for murders and stuff like that. Kinda dark, I know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And this one is really, just, one of the best I've heard about or even studied."

The small boy jumped behind Donnie as Mikey spoke up next to him, startling the kid. "You study this stuff?"

"Just a little thing I do on my free time. I'm a writer so it's inspiring for some stuff. I also just like dark things. Like this. Kinda. Sorry." He rambled in short sentences, now wishing he had his own shell to hide in.

Leo nodded, thanking Wilder. "We'll head there tonight and check it out."

Standing to his full, short, height and off the table, Wilder smiled at the four turtles. "I should get going, thank for having me, even though I did kinda just throw myself in here."

"It was fun to have you, though!" Mikey beamed.

Raph gave him a look, taking it a different way but brushed it off.

Wilder laughed and thanked them again, exiting the lair and running back to the surface. He leaned against a wall and panted, staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"Fuck, I almost gave myself away."


	2. And Through The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched so much about murderers and how they work and all that for this and now I want to watch psychological thrillers. I'm also really interested in how it works. And how people can do it and get away with it.

Donnie glanced at his T-Phone, down at the building across the street, then at his brothers. "This is the place."

It was a creepy building: decaying, plants starting to grow around the walls, cracked windows, cracked walls, rusted metal everywhere. One wrong step and something would collapse. Was he sure this was a good idea? Was Leo even sure this was a good idea? How many things could Donnie point out that might happen to them if they go in here? Plus, Splinter did specifically say he didn't want them going after this murderer.

Technically, they weren't going after the murderer though. They were just checking out a potential murder spot. And working the find the murderer.

"Well, it definitely seems like the type of place that someone would hide in," Raph added.

He was right - no one in their right mind would try to go in there, there were too many chances of something collapsing.

But the four brothers still pursued.

"You think something is gonna jump out at us?" Mikey asked in a trembling voice, crouching behind Donnie.

Raph scoffed, "Yeah, a  _rat,_  maybe."

"Pipe down," Leo scolded from the lead of the line they seemed to always form without realization.

The lower concrete floor was covered in debris and plants, maybe the occasional shopping cart or chair. It was dark, the only light being the moon and anything the moonlight was reflecting off. And some pink light in the corner-

Wait.

Leo stopped, unsheathing his katanas and narrowing his eyes at the light. "Are the Kraang here?" He whispered.

The light dimmed and moved. _Fast._  It went from its spot behind some structure to something higher and higher until it was practically above the turtles. They all held onto their weapons tightly.

"I told you!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at the light. "Something was gonna jump out."

"Shut up!" Raph growled.

Silence enveloped the group, whatever owning the light not speaking or moving anymore. The light, though, would go out a few times and come back as fast - as if someone was blinking.

No one moved, hell - even Raph was being good and not getting impatient about the whole situation, and no one spoke. The occasional feet shifting and rocks under them scattering away was probably the only sound that could be heard in the whole vicinity, even then - it was about as loud as the boys' pounding hearts.

It took a few more minutes for the figure to finally sigh, their eyes closing and the pink light fading. "Let's just drop the weapons, yes?" Their voice was smooth, muffled by something.

"And what," Raph scoffed, "leave ourselves open for your attack?"

They laughed, light and warm. "With what? I'm weaponless."

Leo replied, "You could be hiding something somewhere."

It was silent for a few more seconds, some shuffling being the only noise that came from above the turtles.

"Alright, I get your point."

No one was given any time to react as the figure fell to the ground. They landed in a crouching position with a loud  _ **thump**_ , nothing seemingly broken. From that spot, they were easily over twenty feet up and only idiots jump from that height straight down - the turtles didn't count considering they were much harder to break than a human.

Every muscle in the turtles tightened, their weapons draw higher and ready to swing if the figure got any closer to them. They didn't break the pose, remaining in a crouch, practically sitting on their ankles, arms draped over their knees, head dipped low enough to where any light could shine on their face.

"If I wanted to kill you, I could've done it already," they spoke, "You can put your weapons away."

Raph laughed, sais in hand as he bent over his knees. "Well, aren't you cocky! What makes you think you could've already killed us?"

Donnie and Leo could feel the air blow violently past them, their mask tails waving in it but they couldn't see what had moved until Raph made a noise out of slight fear.

The figure was standing behind him, his own sai against his neck, pressing against his chin with enough pressure to know that if he moved, it would impale his head.

"Let Raph go!" Leo shouted, pointing a katana towards them.

Instantly, they followed the orders and stepped back. Raph attacked once he regained his sense of mind, unable to get a hit on them - even if they didn't fight back. The others watched as they just sidestepped, not at their quickest speed and obviously not trying, and avoided his attacks.

Raph was able to push them both into the light, the moonlight glinting off the black half gasmask and dark blue hair. The pink eyes they held slid over to lock with Donnie's but only for a moment before he went back and continued to avoid Raph's furious fighting.

Deciding it had gone on long enough, Leo stepped in and stopped Raph, blocking a hit with his katana and seizing all motion. The figure's attention remained on the two in silence, giving Donnie a few moments to get a good look at them. Dark blue hair was pulled back out of their face and in a ponytail. Pink eyes half-lidded in boredom and barely emitting light like they did before. They wore a tactical, tight, black, long-sleeved shirt, black, fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and large black combat boots. Maybe stood about 5'4", around 127 pounds at most.

"You done checking me out, purple?" They grumbled in amusement.

Donnie glared at the being. "I wasn't 'checking you out', I was merely analyzing you."

They laughed and waved him off. "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

They jumped back as Mikey jumped towards them, almost grabbing their shoulders in excitement. "How are your eyes glowing pink?!"

Donnie watched as their eyebrows, brown and not matching their hair, raise in surprise, then furrow in discomfort, slightly moving back from his younger brother. Either they did not like to be touched, Mikey just startled them, or they were disgusted by the fact they were mutant turtles.

"Reasons..." they replied with caution, watching Mikey's movement closely.

The youngest pouted at the short and undescriptive response. Leo set a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, once again pointing the katana at their chest.

"Forget that, why are you here?" He growled, obviously not in the mood.

Their eyes glinted in mischief, head slowly and barely noticeably tilting up in confidence. "I could ask you the same exact thing."

Donnie didn't wait for anyone else to say anything, butting in. "Why do you wear that respirator mask?"

"Why would I want to flaunt my face around?" They retorted without a beat. "And why would I want you guys to know what I look like?"

"You're the murderer, aren't you?" Leo guessed.

Before they could answer, Mikey cut in. "Uh, hate to break this up but the PD's are here."

The masked figure turned their head just barely over their shoulder, eyes flashing brightly and dangerously towards the three thieves, the pink flaring up and lighting the place nicely. Without another word, the three ran off in fear, muttering something about they'll 'give you some more time'.

"How'd you do that..?" Mikey wondered out loud for them all when their eyes dimmed and they turned back to face Leo with the same bored look as earlier.

"Some way." Their eyes flickered to Mikey, then back to Leo and answered his previous question. "What would make you think that?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're hiding in an abandoned building,  _easily_ just scared off the PD's with one look, can move really fucking fast, and don't seem at all bothered when a weapon is pointed at you."

The pink light dispersed once again as they closed their eyes and laughed. "And that makes me a murderer?" They jeered, making a noise in their throat that was close to a snort but resumed laughing after. "That can mean nothing. Hiding in an abandoned building - I could be hiding from someone or I just find this place a nice place to sit around and maybe sleep without being bothered. Scaring off the PD's - I could've easily beaten the shit out of them before and left them terrified and with ruined pants. Moving really fast - easily most likely an experiment, who else can move this fast as a human? Not bothered by you shoving a katana in my face? Sorry to burst your ego bubble but I know you aren't going to hurt me."

Donnie studied the glint in their eyes, obviously smirking under their mask. Leo wavered, his grip loosening as he realized how stupid his reasons sounded and how easily the person just blew them off and gave exact reasons for each.

"Oh..." Leo wavered and sheathed his katanas, the other three brothers following his lead. 

Just barely was Donnie able to notice the human relax - they weren't standing in a tense position, their hands were in their pockets, leaning on one foot, shoulders slumped, head tilted back in slight confidence - they weren't afraid at all. Or so they wanted them to think. His eyes caught their shoulders drop just a little more, easily meaning they were tense, just hiding most of it. So, they're someone who knows how to lie.

They laughed softly again, eyes closing and cutting off the light, forcing the four to try and get used to the sudden change in lighting - until it almost blinded them when the human opened their eyes again. The pink was neon and bright as hell. "But you did get one thing right, _Leonardo,-"_  Everyone flinched when they said his name, reaching for their weapons. "- I am the murderer. But you don't know me and you never will."

Their body seemed to glitch and it was gone. The fact that there was a breeze gave Donnie some slight realization they ran off but he stood still, along with his brothers, in fear and shock. He couldn't tell which one was greater.

"It is scientifically impossible for someone to go faster than the speed of light and I can assure you, that is faster than the speed of light," he rambled.

The boys all stared at the spot the killer was, now empty and dark. Leo cleared his throat, beginning to take small steps away. "Well, we've met the killer... and they, uh, know _my_ name. Apparently."

"But none of us said your name, right?" Mikey muttered, following his eldest brother. "So how could they have known it."

Donnie answered for him. "It means they either know us already, and his full name - which we haven't said around anyone besides Master Splinter in the past 48 hours - or we have a stalker on our hands."

They all glanced at each other warily, slowly heading back to the lair. Maybe it would be better to  _not_ bring it up to Master Splinter and they'll get away with looking for the murderer.

Or, well, they  _tried_.

"You  _ **what?!**_ "

Mikey shrunk back into his shell and his three brothers glared holes into his head. "They didn't hurt us or anything though!"

The large mutant rat sighed, "That does not matter. I specifically told you not to go looking for the murderer-"

"But, Master Splinter, we  _didn't,"_  Leo argued, "We just happened to run into them there with no knowledge they would be there or that they were the murderer. It was before they left when they admitted to being them."

"You all got off lucky today but do not expect to be let off easily next time."

He sent them off after and went to his own room. Leo went to sit at the tv, turning on Space Heroes, Mikey and Raph joining him while Donnie went to his lab. Everyone was silent for the most part, the T.v, Mikey's game, and whatever was happening in the lab were the only noises around.

After a while, Leo sighed and turned to his two brothers in the room. "We need to stop them."

"But how?" Raph scoffed, arms crossed under his head, eyes closed.

Mikey paused his game to look at him. "By capturing and tying them up. Duh."

"You saw the way they could move, faster than the speed of light is what Donnie said," reminded Leo, "We can't just grab them and tie them up - even Raph couldn't touch them."

"Well, then we just trap them in a corner so they can't move away," the youngest suggested, shrugging and turning his game back on.

Raph laughed, "And make them lash out at us like a trapped animal? Have you seen the bodies of their victims; they're torn to pieces, even the bones are mashed up. I'd rather keep my body all in one piece and _alive_ , thank you very much."

Leo rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Raph's right. We can't just corner them without expecting them to lash out."

"Then we lure them into a trap," Donnie declared. "I can see if I can get April and Wilder to help."

Leo stood and strode towards the third youngest. "No, Donnie, we are not bringing the humans into this."

"Wilder knows a lot about this murderer and that subject in general. You heard him - he studies it." Donnie fought. "We can have him stay on a roof not far from the building but out of sight and he can help guide us."

For moments, Leo thought about it. Putting Wilder, a small kid-like teen, in the middle of it could be a potential danger to him but he did know about this more than they did.

"Fine," he agreed, "As long as he's out of harm's way. That kid does not look like someone who can protect themselves easily."

"He is pretty small and skinny," Raph admitted.

Donnie beamed. "I'll ask April about it tomorrow since I don't have Wilder's number."

Besides Shredder, this was the first full-on murderer they went up against. And they definitely weren't exactly human.

~~~~

**Oh, and because I didn't do it last chapter, I have bloopers. I'm doing them every chapter.**

**~~~**

**Chapter One**

"You live in a pretty weird place but, despite the smell, it's pretty cool. FUCK I SLIPPED!"

The loud thumping of a body hitting the concrete filled the place. Donnie walked over to you, standing over you. So far, you seemed okay, laughing as you rubbed your arm and side. "Is there any way you can't fall off high places like that, Y/n?"

You beamed and laughed. "Nope! Time to get back up there and retake it!"

\-----

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DUCK!"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TURN AROUND SO FAST!"

You and Donnie argued, you holding your forehead, while the other four stood at the doorway.

Leo sighed. "Alright, we're trying that again."

\-----

"Need a lil help?"

The small, blue-haired boy sat under April's desk, hiding from the teacher, looked up at her with innocent, wide, green eyes. He was a little strange, everyone could agree to that, but he was adorable and cute-

"Can you not hit me with the fucking chair you shit-fuck!?"

April laughed as one of the background actors ran away from the tiny ball of anger, lying her head on her desk.

"CUT. Y/n, leave him alone! He's not trying to hurt you and we don't need you sending him to the hospital."

\-----

The boy pointed to a different building, not marked, and tapped it a few times. "That's an abandoned storage house. I've been there a few times when I'm looking for a place of solitude but there are so many spots where the killer can hide the bodies or hide from people. It has that- wait what were my lines again?"  


"Really, Y/n?"

"HEY It's a really long paragraph thing and I can't remember it all!"

\-----

**Chapter Two**   


"Remind me how I'm going to move around in five inch combat boots when I can barely walk barefoot?"  


The director sighed, "Figure it out."  


"I'M GONNA FALL SO MANY TIMES IN THESE, DONNIE! BE READY TO CATCH ME!" 

\-----

"Alright, I get your point." It was silent for a few seconds before some rock fell to the ground and laud cursing also came from the falling person. "NOT PLANNED." You yelled.

Donnie ran forward and caught you before you hit the ground, sighing. "You alright there, Y/n?" He asked.

"Peachy," you replied.

\-----

The pink light dispersed once again as they closed their eyes and laughed. "And that makes me a murderer?" They jeered, making a noise in their throat that was close to a snort but resumed laughing after. "That can mean nothing. Hiding in an abandoned building - I could be hiding from someone or I just find this place a nice place to sit around and- fuck." You started coughing violently, having to kneel down from the force of it. "DAMN THIS DUSTY FUCKING PLACE."  


"Try not to die on us yet," Raph joked.

You pointed at him. "I'll die whenever Donnie stabs me. Or Leo. Or someone with sharp pointy things that isn't you, Raph. You can't kill me."

Leo held him back before he could run after you. "Let's just redo this! Y/n get some water, Raph don't hurt the boy."

\-----

Donnie studied the glint in their eyes, obviously smirking under their mask. Leo wavered, his grip loosening as he realized how stupid his reasons sounded and how easily the person just blew them off and gave exact reasons for each.

"Oh..." Leo wavered and sheathed his katanas, the other three brothers following his lead. 

No one spoke their lines, remaining silent before Mikey and you started laughing uncontrollably.

" _DUUUUDE_ Y/N JUST BURNED YOUR ASS!!" Mikey shouted, falling onto his shell.

"Really, Mikey!?"

You leaned on your knees. "I just can't keep a straight face while staring at you guys!"

"Goddammit, Y/n..."

"Shut up, Donnie. You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

\-----

**Bloopers!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always amazing!  
> And someone who has Instagram and can help me with this book because I need someone else who can help with ideas and such. Please.  
> And feedback.  
> I just want attention and people to comment. I love comments.


	3. Run Through The Streets

They avoided any type of security cameras, always keeping their target in sight. It was easy enough to look natural, they just had to keep themselves entertained with their phone, occasionally glancing up at the man but make sure it seemed like they were watching for someone. Sunglasses had always come in handy during the day, it made for easier spying.

The temperature was getting up there, the heat rising slowly with each passing hour. They didn't have much choice but to wear more casual and loose clothing other than long sleeves and jackets or to receive a heat stroke and die. They still remained in jeans but wore a loose, short-sleeved, skull printed, black and white shirt, a beanie covering half their hair as their bangs remained curled over their eyes. Casual, nothing too suspicious-looking, friendly. Any chance they got, they had a conversation with a few people, overhearing some of the conversations and joining in. Made them look more human and less psychotic.

They hated it. They hated the conversations and they hated having to hide and wait. But in the end, it was normally worth it.

Jacob Corey. Age twenty-seven. High school graduate and has a college degree in woodworking. Works in a shop creating hand-made tables and other furniture.  Lives alone. No pets. On Saturdays, he heads out to a "bar" when in reality he walks to an alley with a hidden door that leads down into a wide open, dark room. Multiple females - kids, teens, young adults - chained to the wall naked, bruised, cut, broken, beaten. He takes place in the routinely beating and raping of them, then leaves just before two in the morning; right when the bar normally kicks everyone out.

One rapist, that led them to three more rapists, that remain hidden in that room with the women, never leaving. Jacob normally brings them some food that would last a week from time to time, also brings water jugs for the women and rapists. From a normal point of view, it seemed like he was just going home with groceries. They knew better. They knew so much better and followed him.

It was his day to get groceries, buying the same thing he did every week. Instant rice, water, beans. Simple nutrients, and horrible substitute for real rice, just to keep the girls alive. He gave the cashier a nice smile, thank them and tell them to have a nice day and leave with the bags. Nothing suspicious. Nothing malicious. Just a nice guy getting groceries.

He was anything but a nice guy and they knew that personally.

Jacob had been having a particularly rough day, irritated. His body language gave it away, despite the fact that he had a nice smile and said hello to anyone that made eye contact with him. He was tense, bottling whatever was bothering him. They had planned how to interact with him to get a sense of what would he do. Planned ever single thing out.

They had headphones on, those really large ones that covered their ears, no music playing, eyes staring at the ground. A seemingly innocent kid not paying attention to their surroundings. It was common. 

Their shoulder had bumped into his a little more roughly than planned but it was enough to set him off and their plan into motion. In an instant, he turned and grabbed their arm, shouting profanities and about watching where they were going,  _lecturing_  about everything in the situation.

They made a mental note that he was easy to piss off. Short temper. If someone with a short temper kidnaps someone, the kidnapped is going to get on the kidnapper's nerves in a snap. The constant begging and crying, screaming or not answering. 

Seeing how Jacob had reacted, grabbing their arm and pulling them closer to yell, was one thing that gave another hint at what he might do when pissed off at the kidnapped. Physical assault. Although they weren't hurt, it was a high possibility that they could've had they been in a room alone without any witnesses. Verbal assault was the second option. Multiple people had stopped and asked if they were okay after he stormed off. Of course, they were. The only evidence he even touched them was the large red handprint on their bare arm.

They kept walking their normal way before finding somewhere to head to the roofs and turn around, backtracking towards where they thought he was going. It was quite easy picking out a familiar face around so many strangers. They didn't have to look far for people parting for a storming and angry man.

Following him over the rooftops, they stopped when he turned into an alley, checking around him for any watchful eyes before entering a locked door.

Jackpot. Just the spot they needed.

Camping out on the roof was an easy job. They went to school, hung out with their new friends, held a nice social life outside of what they were doing, all the while keeping an eye out on the alley.

It was disgusting.

To have humans, that found this to be okay, walking the Earth and doing stuff like this was immoral, disgusting, a sin, a flaw in the human race. A rapist needed to be destroyed, wiped off the face of the Earth. They deserved a horrid death.

For about two months, they watched.

They waited until the three rapists had finally left the basement bunker-thing (something they only did once or twice a month) to slide down into the room. It had to be quick, they normally only left for a good hour or two before returning and resuming their previous acts with the women.

Sneering, they crouched against the wall, stepping slowly and quietly towards the open room at the end of the long hallway. Only a few chains could be heard, as well as skin, shifting against the cold, hard concrete floor. They felt bad for these women-- they had done nothing wrong to deserve what they were given.

The hallway opened up into a large, dimly lit room with five girls chained to the walls. The rapists' had left very little food near the girls, a small bottle of water next to each small plate. They walked towards the closest girl, ignoring her violent flinch, and grabbed the bottle, pulling out their phone as well and turning on the flashlight to its full brightness. They set the phone on the ground and placed the water bottle on top of it, creating a small lamp to illuminate the room more than it was.

The girls had remained silent as they watched the uninvited guest shuffle around, checking out the room. They had yet to really look at the girls at all, more interested in the jugs and pots off to the side, out of reach from the closest girl.

One finally grew enough courage to speak up at the intruder. "What do you want from us?"

Slowly, they turned towards the speaker head tilted to the side. The respirator mask muffled their voice as they spoke. "I don't want you, I want your captors."

"They left," another girl piped up, "we don't know where though."

They nodded. "I know. Right now, I'm getting you four out of here before they come back. That means I need a key or a way to break those chains without it."

"The fourth pot to the left of the right wall. They keep all keys in there."

They laughed and grabbed a handful of keys. "Dumbasses. Duplicated the one key to the locks hundreds of times with small differences. A smart move but dumb on their part. I think I'll pass on the keys."

"If I may ask," a smaller voice spoke up, "why does that make them dumb? Wouldn't that be really smart?"

The intruder pulled a few hairpins from their pocket, kneeling next to the first girl. "Well, if you look at all the keys, there's no way to tell which one's the real one. If you accidentally drop or switch out the keys with the real one, you've lost it and have to go through every single one to find the correct one again. Besides, they just waste time and money creating that many."

The lock clicked and the handcuffs opened. They moved onto the girl's feet.

"Why are you helping us?" Another asked.

"Because." The locked clicked and the girl started rubbing her ankles. "You girls aren't a disease in this world, you have a purpose in this world. Your captors do not."

She stood up, wobbling, and held onto the wall as they moved to the next female. "Are you gonna... kill them?"

They shrugged. "I'll give them what they deserve."

The lock clicked, the girl's hands were free. They moved down to the feet. Almost in a smooth pattern.

They must've also overestimated to time they thought they had. Voices shouted from the hallway, feet thudding towards the room. The intruder rolled their eyes and huffed.

The girls started mumbling in fear, one speaking up to the intruder. "How will you fight them without weapons?"

It was obvious they were devoid of any weapons on their body. Although only a small pocket knife was hidden in their boot. "I'll manage," they replied, standing and turning to face the doorway, motioning to the other standing female to move behind them.

"So we have a savior on our hands, don't we," Jacob laughed as he slowed to a walk into the room. "A little boy trying to save the girls, or are you just a weak girl hiding behind that mask to save the day like the men."

They didn't answer, cracking their fingers one by one. Shifting on their feet, they glanced over to make sure the girls were behind them, or at least the three that were closest to him, the fourth was closer to the door.

Catching onto their eye-movement, Jacob pointed to the fourth girl not protected by the intruder. "Grab her and you-" he motioned for the second guy. "Grab them and get them out of here, make sure to leave no trace."

"Yes, sir," they both responded.

Pink light filled the room as their eyes flashed, narrowing at the captor moving towards the fourth girl. "Don't touch her," they hissed, albeit remaining in their original spot.

The sudden burst of light startled the group, but they quickly straightened out. Jacob laughed, noticeably nervous. "Or what? You'll cry to your mommy?"

It was cliche, completely and obviously cliche. The intruder's body glitched out from where they were standing, the room becoming one of those windy day's everyone hates to go out in. No one could see where the kid went until they were standing back in their original spot. It was obvious what was different about them this time-- blood coated their hands and dripped to the floor, specks of blood splashed over their respirator mask and near their eyes on the bare skin that shown. Their hair, which was originally up in a small ponytail, was now barely held up by the band it was in.

"Yeah, I'll do that," they finally responded to Jacobs taunt as the other two bodies fell lifelessly to the ground. 

Two of the girls screamed, the other two whimpered.

Jacob backed away, terror covering every inch of his face. "What are you?" He hissed.

They shrugged, turning their back to him and resuming his attempt to open the ankle cuffs. "Nothing you want to mess with."

Jacob took the chance to run down the hall, although didn't get far as a shove forced him to the ground and caused him to back up into the room again. The two free girls searched for a key on the dead bodies, cringing at the smell and feel. They backed away as they watched the intruder corner Jacob in the room.

"Just give me the key to their chains," they muttered, holding out their hand.

The captor didn't argue, handing them it as fast as he could while cowering in the corner.

The intruder turned towards the girls and held the key out for them, giving a slight nod when they took it. "When you get out, run to the closest police station. I don't care what you say about me, just let them know of this man and this place. I'll leave him mostly alive for them and I'll be gone before they're here."

The girls gave a short answer, working as fast as possible to open the cuffs with shaking hands, helping each other out as they ran to the opening. Once the girls were no longer within the area, the intruder turned back towards Jacob, eyes flashing a bit.

"How about a little fun before the cops arrive?"

 

"GUYS! Turn on the news!"

Wilder crashed into one of the turnstile's as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey stood to go help the boy but he was up and moving as fast as before within seconds, diving in front of the t.v.

"Come on! Come on! They're talking to the girls that were saved!"

Raph grabbed the remote, switching channels and... Wilder was right. Four women, sitting together on the couch, were being interviewed on the murder and case from two days ago.

"Okay, they should not be interviewing victims this early in a case," Donnie muttered.

_"How did you feel, seeing the murderer up close?"_

_"Well... they weren't as scary as people let them out to be."_

_"And how so?"_

The smallest girl piped up. _"Well, they seemed really nice. They were protecting and saving us from our captors."_

_"But they've killed many people."_

_"But from the looks of it,"_ the oldest cut in, _"It was for a reason. They killed two of our captors because the captors were gonna hurt us. They, the murderer, themselves, had no ill intention towards us, only the captors."_

A third girl spoke up this time.  _"They had said something about us having a purpose in this world and our captors don't"_

_"As well as something about the captors being a disease in this world."_

The interviewer nodded, confused. " _Do you think you know what they meant?"_

_"Sadly, no."_

Raph lowered the volume, speaking up himself. "So, their intention to killing people is the fact that 'they're a disease in this world'?"

"They want to make the world perfect by ridding it of all of the people that commit such horrible crimes when they themselves are committing a horrid crime but in their eyes, they're a being that's cleansing the world, starting with New York," Wilder rambled, eyes never leaving the t.v, which still flowed with praise towards the killer from the saved girls.

Raph muted the t.v and Wilder snapped his head away from the screen, earning an eyebrow raise from the red-masked turtle. 

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked.

Wilder swallowed his fear of giving himself away more than he had before and shrugged. "It's just a wild guess. Normally when people say something like that, they have an ideal world that they want to create and work towards it by getting rid of those who don't fall under their guidelines or laws they created, or whoever they believe doesn't deserve to be in the new world. By what we know about this killer, they're creating a world without rapists, other killers, abusers, and pedophiles. People who are deemed as a 'disease' in this world." 

"So," Donnie slid down to sit on the couch, "You weren't lying when you said that you studied this subject."

It was more obvious as the tension built up in the room. Wilder needed something to lighten up the mood, so he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean, it's pretty interesting and this is the first time they had left someone alive and saved other people. What they said was something worth looking at and trying to figure out. It's interesting."

He turned back towards the t.v, watching as the image changed to the news station. Raph unmuted it.

_"-this murderer anyway? Will we ever catch them?"_

Raph muted it again. "Stupid news anchors. Of course, we'll catch them someday."

"We just need to start finding a way to track and catch him." Leo stood up, motioning for Donnie to as well. "You still have that map, right?"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah, in the lab."

"Great. Wilder, you know a lot about them, come with us. Raph, Mikey... You can listen in or do whatever you want." Leo guided them all to the lab, Wilder trailing behind the four brothers.

He'd have to play these cards right. One wrong move and his whole hand would be shown. If played correctly, he could fool them for as long as possible, but he wasn't able to split himself into two different people to steer their attention away from him. He had to play dumb here and there. They already know about the fact that he researches about this subject, so there's some information about serial killers and their way of thinking, to a certain extent. Patterns were avoided in these kills so that was not something he should bring up again, especially about the abandoned buildings fact that almost got him thrown under the bus.

He had to gain their trust. He had to fool them into thinking he was a friend. He had to fool them into thinking he was some weak kid that had no ability to hurt a fly, much less a person.

Wilder couldn't do anything else. It'd be suspicious if he left them now that they've gotten more information on the killer (who still needed a name that the public could call them besides 'the killer') and the fact that he knows so much about this subject and person. He'd be a pretty good suspect.

Following the four brothers into the lab, he smiled to himself as he formed a plan. A plan that would go his way.

~~~~

**Bloopers**

**Chapter Three**

They had headphones on, those really large ones that covered their ears, no music playing, eyes staring at the ground. A seemingly innocent kid not paying attention to their surroundings. It was common. 

Their shoulder had bumped into his a little more roughly than planned but it was enough to set him off and their plan into motion. In an instant, he turned and grabbed their arm, or tried to as Y/n turned out of the way and Jacob stumbled forward, hoping to use the boy's arm as support and instead, finding a faceful of concrete.

"Why you little-"

"CUT! JACOB, leave the kid alone and don't bash his head in- Hey, Y/n! DOn't bite his fucking arm- Someone get a medic and you four," the director pointed to the four brothers, "go fucking help them out!"

The four brothers ran towards the two running humans.

~~~~

The sudden burst of light startled the group, but they quickly straightened out. Jacob laughed, noticeably nervous. "Or what? You'll cry to your mommy?"

It was cliche, completely and obviously cliche. The intruder's body glitched out from where they were standing, the room becoming one of those windy day's everyone hates to go out in. No one could see where the kid went until they ran into a wall, completely missing one of the other guys.

"FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Y/n fell to his ass, holding his face. "Not planned!"

"Cut!"

~~~~

"So we have a savior on our hands, don't we," Jacob laughed as he slowed to a walk into the room. "A little boy trying to save the girls, or are you just a weak girl hiding behind that mask to save the day like the men."

They didn't answer, cracking their fingers one by one. Shifting on their feet, they glanced over to make sure the girls were behind them, or at least the three that were closest to him, the fourth was closer to the door.

One of the men tripped over air, falling to the ground with a thud. Y/n crouched, laughing too hard to stand.

~~~~

**Bloopers!**

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I updated this one, I actually enjoy this story and this chapter was pretty hard to write since half of it I couldn't use any other pronoun beside 'They' for the murder and they were unnamed in it until I finally could use 'intruder', even then, it was hard. Hopefully it wasn't that confusing.
> 
> The boys are getting skeptical of Wilder!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone give constructive criticism or feedback besides "this is good/I like it" I need people to tell me about my own story and pick up any implicit info I might not know of


End file.
